


Closer and Closer

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: He and Bucky didn't always see eye to eye... But Steve's glad that changed





	Closer and Closer

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo prompt ["Enemies to Friends to Lovers"](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/180478084760/happy-steve-bingo-masterpost-it-was-nice-to-have)  
> 

James is an asshole.

James is also a part of the ‘ _Joint Military Cadets of America’_. If he fights James, he is going to end up worse off.

Everyday there is always something that James does, something he says... James constantly drives him up the walls, and he does so on purpose. Steve wishes he could wipe the smug know-it-all grin of his face.

Steve bites his tongue and reminds himself of the promise he made to his adoptive father. To pick his battles wisely… and that not all battles have to be fought with fists. That he will always try to be the good man he sees in him

He won’t fight James, he can’t. At least not physically. So he sets out to kill James with kindness. He holds the door open for him, he lends James pens, offers to help carry things if he needs it…

* * *

Killing James with kindness suddenly it turns into helping James study. And hanging out with him at lunch, and after school on the football field. He calls him ‘Bucky’ now.

He doesn’t know how or when they became friends. But he finds he doesn’t mind this.

Now that Steve is closer to Bucky and spending so much time with him he begins to notice all the things that make Bucky so great.

Steve likes Bucky’s jokes, he can always cheer him up on a bad day.

He likes Bucky’s smile, how bright and contagious it is.

He likes how Bucky always keeps his promises, or at least has a good reason when he couldn’t.

He likes that Bucky believes in him, that thinks that Steve could actually be a Comic Book artist one day.

He likes how Bucky understands him, or at least tries to… unlike so many others…

He likes that Bucky is never ashamed of playing with his little sister Rebecca. It was the sweetest and funniest thing when Bucky invited him to ‘Princess Becca’s tea party’.

He likes that Bucky is always there for people he cares about, Steve knows Bucky will always have his back.

He likes hanging around with Bucky, getting into trouble and pulling light pranks. He doesn’t fear reprimand, if he has Bucky by his side he can take on anything.

Steve is glad he has someone like Bucky by his side

* * *

People notice how close they are. They joke about how insuperable they are. How you almost never find one of them without the other being close behind.

He would have thought all the teasing would have angered him. But he finds he doesn’t mind it. Whenever someone comments on how close he is with his best friend he finds himself smiling.

It is one of those times, when someone makes a joke about them, that he realizes he is in love with him.

* * *

Steve waits anxiously by Bucky’s locker after the final bell, waiting for him to get out of class. He runs his plans over again in his head. He is taking a chance on this, but he knows if this goes wrong that Bucky will still be his best friend. Nothing is going to change that.

He sees Bucky coming down the hall and waves. He can do this, it won’t be so hard.

“So how was last class?” Bucky asks him as he puts his books away and packs his bag.

“Grood” Steve replies. He curses himself mentally as the word leaves his mouth.

“Grood?” Bucky asks, grinning at him.

“Greatly Good? I don’t know.” Steve takes a deep breath. “Hey Buck, I uhhh… I was wonderin’ if you’d go to the prom… with me?”

Bucky goes still, “Like as dates?”

“Y-yeah?” he doesn’t think he sounds as confident as he would have like with his response. So he clears his throat and tries again. “Yes. As dates. I like you… a lot”

“Yes” Bucky says, stepping towards him. “Yes, I’d go with you. I’d go with you anywhere, Punk”

Bucky bends down and kisses him gently. He tries to kiss back but he doesn’t know what he is doing. He can feel his hands shaking. Bucky raises his hands to cup his face, and he can feel that Bucky's hands a shaking too.

They pull back slowly, both blushing and smiling.

Bucky grabs his hand and holds it tight “Hey, now that we are doin’ this…” He gestures between the two of them “There has been something I have wanted to ask you for a while” Bucky says quietly.

Steve smiles at him encouragingly.

Bucky smiles back, “Would you ever consider joining the Cadets?” he asks.

It takes a few seconds to process that. Of all the questions Bucky could have asked, he admits he least expected that. “…Why?”

“I think you would look really… uh… great in uniform” Bucky explains, blushing slightly.

Steve grins, “You’ve thought about that for while now, huh?”

Bucky shrugs and looks away.

“I’ll think about it” he promises, grinning. “But for now, you think we should practice kissing a bit? I mean, for prom?”

Bucky laughs and pulls him in close.  

**Author's Note:**

> Dr Abraham Erskine is Steve's adoptive father.
> 
>  
> 
> I was going to end this a different way.  
> Bucky's dad is at ends with Johann Schmidt's (Red Skull) dad. Johann was going to go on to say that is was only a matter of time until Bucky's dad slips up and Johann will be able to own Bucky's ass. (I had the idea of Bucky's dad being an addict and Mr Schmidt being his dealer)  
> But Steve ran in and picked a fight with Johann in Bucky's defense. He lost the fight and was sent to hospital. But it got the attention of the teachers and Bucky is going to get help for his family's situation. Steve wakes up at the hospital with Bucky by his side and they get together.
> 
> ... But I thought that might be a little too dark for a fluff predominant challenge. I think I like this ending better anyway.


End file.
